


Little Sunbeam

by loveybwtm



Series: Sunbeam [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveybwtm/pseuds/loveybwtm
Summary: After her fall, she never thought she would be happy. She never thought the day could have color again. Then she saw gold, and it became beautiful once more.





	Little Sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first personal post of AO3. This has been in my head for a long time, and I finally had the inspiration to write it. Please let me know if you notice anything spelled wrong, or anything wrong grammatically. <3
> 
> Listened to this while writing, might help understand the fic a little better :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbrxZgUq_1k

It started with a joke. Something whispered in passing by, something that wasn’t meant to be heard by her. But she did, and as her head turned towards the deep voice speaking, she caught a flash of tan skin. A flash of gold. A flash of dark purple clinging to the beautiful man laughing.

That was the first time she felt the disgusting thing in her chest swell and scream _‘Mine!’_. She pushed down the emotion, turned forwards, and kept walking.

 

It seemed like every town she went into, she heard the laughter. She saw the pair. Each time her eyes caught the deep purple that wasn’t her own dress, she felt that emotion. She still couldn't place it. It wasn’t the rage she felt towards her sister- No. It was darker. She knew it was darker than that. It felt… Suffocating. She couldn’t breathe around it.

 

The first time she saw the pair fully, it was in a tavern in the dark of night. She blended in with the shadows in her corner booth, her eyes scanning everyone that came close. Either for the bright yellow of her sister, or the beautiful gold of the man. She scanned everyone in the room, being meticulous. No one matched the beauty of her beloved- She would know him anywhere. She was about to give up, already pulling her coin pouch from a fold in her skirts, when the door opened and she could hear the laughter.

Her head shot up, her white eyes locking in on the man entering. Once more, with that.. Harlot on his arm. Her eyes narrowed, scanning the man that she was finally able to see from the front. Bright blue eyes, almost as blue as the skies she once flew in, scanned the room for an open seat. A strong jaw, sharp cheekbones lined with the most beautiful of white feathers that flowed up into where his hair would be- If he was human. It was obvious to her now that he wasn't human- He wasn’t her kind either. A Vastayan, then.

Her eyes began to travel from his face, taking in the lean muscles of the man before her. _‘A dancer.’_ She thought, taking in the way the man seemed to sway from side to side. It was magical, in an oddly.. Alluring way. Her eyes wanted to follow him. She wanted to stand, to grab his hand, to twirl along with him. It’d been a very long time since she last danced.

She felt an odd tingling in her neck, her eyes cutting over to the hussy clinging to that beautiful mans arm. The woman was glaring, making it clear she didnt want her to be staring. She smiled to the woman, reaching up to push back her hair and expose the markings along her cheeks and her eyes- The marks of the Fallen. Most people won't know what they meant- The ones of her kind would know within a glance just who the woman was. The first of the Fallen.

The others glare softened slightly as the male tugged on her arm, leading her into a booth. The Fallen smiled more, standing then. She knew now would be the time to make her move.

She laid her coins on her table, nodding to the barmaid that made her way over quickly to grab the gold before someone took it from the table. As she walked to the door, she hesitated in front of the table with her Sun and the whore that had her talons stuck into him. She gave the man a smile, pushing the right side of her hair behind her ear and tilted her head in greeting.

“I am Morgana. I hope to see you around, Sunbeam.”

She nodded to the woman, and left before she could get a reply.

 

It was many weeks after, that she encountered the pair once more. It was starting to get cold out, her skin taking on a slightly blue tint even through the cloak she had managed to snag from a merchant in a town she had been crossing through, and she couldn’t wait to find a place to sit in and warm up before she continued her journey. Her eyes scanned the area she was in, spotting a bustling tavern and slipped inside as quietly as possible. She looked for a place to sit, pulling her hood closer to her face. She caught a spot, an empty seat, and turned to begin her journey to the stool beckoning to her tired and aching feet.

She saw a flash of gold in the corner of her eye, turning her head quickly to see what it was, and felt her breath stop in her chest. Her Sunbeam was spinning and twirling, his feathers trailing behind him like a shimmering sheet of gold. She felt her hands tighten in the lining of her cloak, her breath stuttering out as the man turned and froze.

Their eyes locked together, the room seeming to fall away as she got lost in the crystal blue of her home. She noticed him stepping closer a moment before he grabbed her fingers peeking out from the inside of her cloak.

“Dance with me, Angel.” He murmured softly to her, a smile lighting up his face as he tugged her towards the middle of the room.

She began to struggle, her eyes widening slightly. She didn’t want their first dance to be in public- It wasn’t.. It wasn’t something to share. She finally found her voice when they were a few feet from the area that the man had claimed as a dancefloor. “Sunbeam, I don't dance.” She chocked out, pulling her hand reluctantly from the males. “Not in public.”

She could see his mouth open, as if to protest, when she began to back away. “Let me see you dance, Sunbeam. Then maybe I’ll let you see me.”

She made her way back to her seat, scanning the room for the dark purple that she knew accompanied the man. She caught the deep orange eyes glaring at her from across the pub, and she casted the woman a dark smile. _‘Your turn, little bird.’_ She thought, her eyes returning to the man spinning around the room. _‘You can only keep the wild tamed for so long.’_

 

She left soon after she had heated up that night, catching the man's eyes as she left. He had looked sad, almost as if he had been looking forward to the dance they might have had. She gave him a gentle smile, one that betrayed how sad she was to leave. She made a silent promise to herself, to learn the name of the her Sunbeam before she met him next.

 

When they met next, she had just escaped with her life. Her skirt was ragged, her top barely hanging on. The people were still chasing her, still trying to grab ahold of a being they could only dream of. The magic that ran though her blood called to them, and once again, she wished she wasn’t born the species she was. Her eyes rose to the sky as she whispered spells under her breath. A dark shimmer surrounded her, and she breathed a breath of relief as she felt it settle. She would need rest, and some food if she was to find her Sunbeam.

She was in a town she had been in before, had been in for weeks at a time. She knew the area. She turned a corner, and entered the Tavern. Her hand went to her top, making sure it stayed in place as she asked for a room and a meal, offering the owner anything he wished in exchange for lodging. She could feel his eyes searching her, looking for something of value he might want. This usually meant the same thing- Men were always the same. Except her Sunbeam.

The man opened his mouth, appearing to come up with a payment she could give, when she heard the honey voice of her beloved behind her speak up.

“She will lodge with me. Add her meal to mine.”

She froze, her whole body locking up. She could feel the chill of the air caressing her exposed skin, her shield shifting closer to her skin as the man pressed forward. A hand wrapped around her waist, raising up to grab at her top and hold it up himself. She felt herself tense more as his hand passed an open wound, hearing the man take a sharp intake of breath before a very soft hiss echoed in her ears.

She managed to find her voice, turning her head to the side as she opened her mouth to offer a reply, when her eyes locked with the sky. He was close, close enough for her to smell him. He smelled of air, and forrest. Rain and sunshine, moss and trees. Freedom. She took another breath before forcing out the words that tasted like acid on her tongue. “What of the Harpy, Sunbeam?”

She saw the man's lips pull into a frown, feeling her own lips turn down and that disgusting feeling beginning to claw its way up her throat. The man's eyes trailed down to her lips, a look of determination filling the skies she wished to soar in.

“She doesn’t control me.”

It took her a moment to take in what the male said, before she felt her lips pull into a smile. “Are you free to fly, little Sunbeam?” She responded with, her eyes dancing around the dining area of the tavern before locking onto the man's, trying to convey with her eyes what she meant.

She saw him look around in return, before he tilted his head down and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her throat. “Only if you fly with me, Angel.”

A shiver ran up her spine, and she held back a low moan. She felt her eyes close, the darkness of her eyelids granting her visions of just what their flying may mean.

“My wings are featherless, Sunbeam.”

She felt him chuckle against her neck, his lips trailing up and laying ghosts of kisses against her cheek.

“Then let me be your feathers, Angel. Let me show you what it's like to fly.”

 

She knew his name by heart now. Rakan. Her little Sunbeam.


End file.
